Rhythm
by bbgirl17555
Summary: Buffy & Spike. All they've ever done is dance.... Post ATS 'Destiny' Completed


Title:** Rhythm**

Author**:** Becca aka Barbie Girl

Feedme: Pretty Please??? Review or Email 

Characters \ Parings: Buffy and Spike

Rating: R 

Summary: Buffy & Spike. All they've ever done is dance...

Spoilers: ATS Destiny

A\N: Mega thanks for Dusty for Beta-ing it for me. ::Big hugs::

****

Rhythm

Blue predator eyes, searching out his prey amidst the smoke filled club. Blood pumping, skin humming. Couples danced completely unaware of the danger in the air, intoxicated by the music, skin on skin and sex in the air, as their drugs of choice. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling her presence.

And there she was, his reward, his capture. Long golden hair flowing down her bronzed skin, dancing across her bare back, caressing it as she gave herself over to the music. Europe had obviously been good for her. Stalking, his inner panther emerging, he made his way through the crowd, eyes never daring to leave her luscious form for fear she might disappear. The beat picked up, drums controlled the people like marionette puppets, demanding that they dance, the rhythm driving all thoughts away from their minds, the perfect escape.

Blissfully unaware she danced as he saddled up beside her. His hard body pressing into her soft flesh, dipping his head slightly, inhaling her scent. Surprised flashed in her eyes for a second, before a slow smile crawled upon her lips. No questions, no words, just that moment. Her eyes dropped before she smiled back up and looked at him playfully through thick lashes. With nimble fingers she guided his hands to her hips.

Dance. That's all they ever did, all they had ever done.

She rotated her hips, recapturing the lost rhythm, their bodies melding into one, the beat a god to be obeyed. Swaying, she allowed her fingers to lazily walk up his arms, before running across the back of his neck with feather light touches causing him to shiver despite the heat she was radiating. Her hazel eyes sparkled at the reaction, darkening to emerald.

His hands, such strong hands, hands that had helped her save the world, ventured from her hips, thumbs tracing small circles as they worked their way to her exposed back, seeking the soft flesh. They slowed at the edge of her halter top, dancing over the silky edge, running down her sides, causing her to fidget slightly, a ticklish laugh attempting to escape her throat. She took a deep breath, breathing him in, rejoicing in the scent of tobacco, leather and lust that he always wore. There was a knot in the pit of her stomach, every pore was humming, awaken under his touch.

The music pounded in their ears, everything else lost in a nameless sea of faces and lights, shadows casting upon them, drowning them in the darkness, in a world of their own creation. The feeling of her satin skin, the aroma of her perfume, filled his senses, and he drank her in, like a dying man in the desert, his thirst unquenchable. 

A wicked smile crossed her face as she felt the unmistakable hardness pressing into her stomach, her fingers playing with his hair, gliding along his neck and back up again. Like an army he invaded her space, pulling her closer to him, and placing a leg between her thighs. She grinded on it, the seam of her leather pants, pressing deliciously against her clit. Eyes sparkling mischievously, showing a hint of the pixie that lay within, she straightened, her hands running over his chest, causing his body to break apart from hers. Though they were mere inches apart he felt as though he would freeze to death away from her molten heat. That was until she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants, then all thoughts fled his mind. 

She stretched her body upwards and placed a chaste kiss on his jugular. Then a small open mouth one, then allowing her tongue to just flick once across the sensitive flesh before allowing her blunt teeth to scrap lightly across the sensitive flesh. One thought managed to force its way through the blissed out haze he was in, heaven. He was surely in heaven. 

She pulled back, a bubblegum tongue darting out to moist those rose bud lips, he leaned in, head tilted downwards, their lips a breath a part, he started closing his eyes…

OWWW! His eyes shot open, pain shooting through his hand, the smell of burning flesh rising in his nostrils. He glared at his blonde foe. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Sorry." Harmony apologized feebly, stashing the small vial of Holy water safely in her drawer before removing a pair of pink gloves. "But Angel said 'any means necessary' and I tried everything else. You just refused to wake up. So I thought-"

"You would burn off my flesh." Spike concluded for her. "Yeah, right. So what does the great poof want now?"

"Oh the usual." The blonde vampiress shrugged. "Save someone. I have their info right here." She passed him a yellow notepad with a name, description, and address in her flowery handwriting. 

Spike sighed, glancing over the information, his fingers tapping along the polished desk to a beat he had never heard before except in his dreams. He rose, pulling on his leather duster. He could wait, he would save these blokes, fight on the side of good and all that crap. In the end he was determined to be her champion. As he walked out of the office a voice called after him. "Or was it kill them?" Harmony questioned.

Spike groaned. Who knew how long would this take? Anyway he had hours to go before he could rest, before he could dream.


End file.
